


Aftermath

by FanGirlAllGrownUp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAllGrownUp/pseuds/FanGirlAllGrownUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine has been dealt with, but there is still a lot of lose ends to tie up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starts at the end of Kingsman. Obviously, I don’t own it, so don’t sue please (usual standard disclaimer stuff). Slight cross over with Sherlock (also just borrowing), will expand on that thought later. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Just decided to sit down and type. Expect short entries if you follow this, and sporadic postings. Also be aware I haven’t written anything in several years!

 

 

Merlin closed the computer screens after getting an eye full of the Swedish princess. While not something he would normally recommend - the Kingsmen were suppose to stay out of the limelight, not hob nob with royalty - he muted Eggsy’s mike and said nothing. The danger was over, and Eggsy could find his way back to the plane. Merlin had clean up to start.

He made a quick phone call to the British Government, to fill him in on what had occurred. Arrangements were made to give MI-6 credit for stopping Valentine. The Kingsmen didn't exist, after all.

Reassured that they had a minimum of 4 hours before they would need to be gone, Merlin decided to take the time to examine Valentine’s computer system. He was still wasn’t sure how deep this went. Now that he had time, and a cooperative subject, circumventing the bio-metric system would be easy. 

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was backing up Valentine’s hard drives and scowling. Arthur hadn’t been the only Kingsman involved. The question now was who had received the implant (and therefore neutralized) and who would he need to neutralize himself. 

"Fuck me" he muttered. The only knights not in Arthur's pockets had been Galahad and Lancelot. Plus Eggsy. He supposed with Harry gone, Merlin needed to start thinking of Eggsy as Galahad. "Three of us I can trust." 

The senior agent headed back to the plane. He started going down the agent role call. He activated the monitoring software in the standard issue Kingsman tiepins, reading vital signs to see who was actually left. Of the ten he would need to deal with, eight were dead. Percival and Kay were alive. He keyed the first mic.

"Kay, report" Merlin said crisply, giving no clue that he knew of the man's betrayal.

"Merlin? I am currently heading to the Shop. Is the Manor safe?"

Merlin quickly started hacking into his own system that controlled the tube running from the Shop to the Manor. He programmed the system to lock the man inside the car half way down the tube. It would hold him until Merlin was back in England and could deal with this traitor. 

"Proceed, Kay. Report for new assignment when you arrive."

"Yes, Merlin." 

Merlin quickly cut the mic and keyed Lancelot's.

"Lancelot, report" Merlin said.

"I'm expecting extraction in 15 minutes, Merlin." Roxy immediately replied. "Percival is retrieving me."

"Damn." Merlin muttered. 

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked guardedly.

"Arthur had all the knights in his pocket except Harry and you. Harry, he sent on that damn mission to the church-"

"I thought that was your doing!" Lancelot cut in. 

"Arthur ordered it. I protested - I felt two agents needed to go. Now I understand why I was overridden." Merlin paused, then continued. "Percival and Kay are on Valentine's list for admittance, but apparently had not received the implant yet. I have temporarily dealt with Kay. I have not contacted Percival."

"What do you want me to do, Merlin? I can see a helicopter approaching."

"Go with him, Lancelot. Don't tell him about Eggsy. Let him think it was just you and I, and you were following my orders. Go along with whatever he says, and wait for us. We will be leaving Valentine's bunker shortly."

"Yes, Merlin." Merlin cut Lancelot's mic, and keyed another. 

"Eggsy!" he called.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Get your arse back to the plane. MI-6 will be here shortly to free the prisoners and officially deal with this. We need to be gone. And we have other things to deal with."

He heard Eggsy tell the Princess MI-6 was coming to rescue everyone, to just sit tight. A few minutes later, Eggsy's shoes sounded as he came up the stairs of the plane. Merlin had the engines running already. He keyed the door to close, and began setting up for take off.

Eggsy dropped into the co-pilot seat. "Merlin?" The younger man asked.

Merlin got the plane clear of the mountain before he started talking. "While you were with the Princess, I hacked Valentine's computer."

Eggsy interrupted. "I thought you needed his bio-signature."

"A dead man is easy to convince to cooperate." Merlin set the auto-pilot and turned to Eggsy. "Let me show you what I found."

He went back to the computer station and began pulling up files. He highlighted eleven names on Valentine's admittance list. Eggsy read them, and then looked at Merlin. "Who are these names? Besides Arthur's name, I don't recognize the others."

Merlin's voice was soft, but shook with anger. "Our Round Table has 13 seats not counting myself. These are the other 10 Kingsmen besides Lancelot and Galahad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are very welcome, as well as other prompts. I'm on tumblr (FanGirlAllGrownUp)

Eggsy stared at Merlin. “So we have to take out ten fully trained agents? Are you kidding me?”

“Two,” Merlin replied. “Eight had chips. That leaves Kay and Percival.” Merlin typed, pulling up pictures of the two men. “I’ve already temporarily disposed of Kay.” He pulled up a third picture, showing a live feed of the inside of the private tube car. Kay could be seen taking something apart. 

“Oh, hell no!” Merlin exclaimed. He typed in a few commands and gas began to fill the compartment.

“What is that?” asked Eggsy.

“Just sleeping gas, unfortunately. Just as well. I’ll deal with that bloody wanker myself. It does give us 24 hours leeway before I need to worry about him.”

“What about Percival?” Eggsy asked nervously. The agent had been Roxy’s mentor, which worried Eggsy.

“Unfortunately, he has contacted Lancelot. Arranged for her pick up before I contacted her. I told her to go along with it. It does makes her future actions questionable.”

“Come on, Merlin! It’s Roxy!”

“Aye, and I would have never thought a Kingsman agent would have been in on this. Let alone Arthur and ten Kingsmen agents.” Merlin rose from his seat and moved to the front of the plane. Eggsy trailed along behind him.

“What are we going to do?”

“You are going to go home,” Merlin replied as he disengaged the autopilot.

“What? You got to be kidding me!” 

Merlin glanced at Eggsy. “Would you like to come whisper that in my ear?”

Eggsy smiled and shook his head at the memory. “You have a plan, Merlin.”

“Of course.” Merlin glanced at Eggsy, and then continued to watch out the front window of the plane. “You are going to go check on your family, and move them to Harry’s. That way, we know they are safe. Then you will meet me at this address.” He rattled off a street address and made Eggsy repeat it twice. 

“It will need to be our base of operations. You will wait there for me. I am going to return the plane to base. I need to check in with other branches, and pick up some tech. I instructed Lancelot not to mention you. I will send Lancelot to check on her family, getting her out with out Percival suspecting.”

“What about you? How will you get out, Merlin, without Percival questioning?”

“I will simply tell Percival I need to make arrangements for Harry. We will regroup and go from there.”

“Wouldn’t Percival question you dealing with Harry, Merlin? I thought we had departments for that.”

“We do.” Merlin swallowed, beginning to look a little distressed. 

“Merlin?” Eggsy asked. Never in all his training had he seen the senior agent show any real emotion.

Merlin continued to stare out the window of the jet. “The recovery team should be back tomorrow morning with the body. We always turn them over to the next of kin. In Harry’s case, that would be me.” 

“Harry had no family?” Eggsy questioned.

“Stupid boy!” Merlin whirled in his seat. “Are you truly that blind? He had me. And I had him. It just wasn’t ever supposed to end this way.” Merlin turned again back to his controls as the plane dipped alarmingly.

“Oh…” Eggsy wasn’t sure what to say. All this time he had been upset watching Harry be killed. He hadn’t realized Merlin had watched his lover die. “I… I’m sorry, Merlin.”

“Don’t.” Merlin replied. “Just don’t. Right now, we need to take care of the other two agents. And rebuild. This… I canna do this yet, Eggsy,” he ended in a whisper, his brogue so thick it was hard to understand the last part. 

They sat in silence for a bit. Eggsy watched Merlin get himself back under control, put everything back behind the walls he had built to keep his emotions separate from him. Eggsy likened it to watch that guy from the old Star Trek shows who showed no emotion.

“Buckle in, Eggsy. We are beginning our descent. I am landing at a small airport in London to drop you.” 

Merlin quickly landed the plane. Unbuckling his seat belt, he sent Eggsy to the back to restock his weapons while Merlin released the stairs. 

“Tell your mother not to let anyone into Harry’s house.” Merlin instructed the young man. “I installed biometric controls on it a long time ago. Once she and your sister are there, we will engage them, and key them to you and me. Knowing they are safe will help you, Eggsy. And it will keep them from being used against us.”

Eggsy nodded, started down the stairs. He stopped, and turned back to Merlin. “Can I ask a question, Merlin?”

Merlin nodded.

“I failed the tests. Am I going to be kicked out after all this is done?”

Merlin flashed a brief smile. “No, Eggsy. You’ll get your code name shortly. Understand, though. This is not for Harry. I don’t want you to ever doubt yourself. You are a Kingsman because you earned it by realizing Arthur had turned traitor, and then stopping Valentine.”


End file.
